La Charla
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia al fin salen juntos pero eso preocupa a Isshin y a Byakuya por que piensan que ya es hora de hablarles de un tema algo incomodo para algunos. Una charla sobre ese tema ¿Quién sufrirá mas con este tipo de conversación? No tiene nada obsceno
1. Las consecuencias

**Se preguntaran...otro fic...y no he concluido con los que ya tengo XDD, bueno...este se me vino a la cabeza de ronplom xD, es una mini historia de dos capitulos...ya la termine, y a ver que opinan...y los que leen mis hitorias! les prometo! ahorita que tengo mis mini vacas actualizare como puedo!!! solo que me dejaron tareas!!! de veras!! quien se le ocurre dejarnos tareas en vacaciones!!! xD, bueno..ahi vere que hago T_T, pero eso ya dejemos eso ya! aqui esta el fic!!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio, sino de Tite Kubo**

**

* * *

**

**La charla**

**Capitulo 1: Las consecuencias **

Eran las 9:00 PM en un sábado por la noche. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al fin esos dos estaban juntos. Ichigo y Rukia salían tranquilamente una noche. Pero los que no estaban tan tranquilos eran las cabezas del hogar Isshin y Byakuya. Ellos tenían que darles a ese par de tortolos algo que se consideraba tabú…hablarles sobre _esa _charla.

Casa Kurosaki

-ya falta poco…-dijo Isshin sentado en el sofá de la sala esperando a su hijo con las luces apagadas

* * *

Mansión Kuchiki

Byakuya observaba los peces Koi de su jardín sumido en sus pensamientos, ya no traía puesto su kessai y estaba con una yukata cómoda verde y un haori blanco que no era que el le representaba como capitán encima de sus hombros

Suspiro cansadamente-en que me he metido…

_**Flashback:**_

_-me niego_

_-¡¡¿Por qué?!!_

_-no me pienso humillar de esa manera_

_Estaban Isshin y Byakuya sentados en una mesa que tenia un mantel azul encima con un rotulo en ella, decía que era la mesa No 4 de una cafetería quienes estos estaban tomando café. Isshin le alegaba a todo volumen al noble mientras que este trataba de tomar su café en paz, pero era inútil, su mano que sostenía la taza temblaba de ira._

_-¡¡nuestros hijos ya son novios!!-grito Isshin _

_-Kurosaki Ichigo es tu hijo…-corrigió-Rukia es mi hermana_

_-¡¡pero me captas el concepto!!-le grito de nuevo haciendo que el noble ya le sacara de quicio-¡¡debemos hablarle sobre el sexo!!_

_Todos los presentes de la cafetería voltearon asombrados ese dúo de la mesa No 4. Tan solo decir esa palabra a los cuatro vientos se hacia un escándalo._

_-no alzes la voz-dijo lo mas tranquilo posible Byakuya tratando de tomar su café para tranquilizar sus nervios de ser acosado de las miradas indiferentes de la gente_

_-¡¡pero no te lo tomes a la ligera amigo mío!!-señalo con su dedo Isshin al Kuchiki-¡es nuestra responsabilidad que ellos sepan de ese tema!_

_Byakuya cerro sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, este tenia razón, pero el no quería hacerlo._

_-¡oh vamos!-animo Isshin-¡no es tan difícil hablar sobre ese tema! ¡¿O prefieres que ellos lo descubran por su cuenta?!_

_Byakuya abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero luego se relajo y se volvió a expresar esa mirada fría que lo caracterizaba_

_-¿lo descubran por su cuenta?-cuestiono Byakuya-¿tal como te paso a ti cuando Kurosaki Ichigo descubrió que eras un shinigami en un momento inoportuno al no decirle antes sobre tu verdadera identidad?-sorbió un poco de su café_

_Isshin se puso nervioso a tal acusación-¡es…es verdad! ¡Nunca se lo dije!-hizo berrinche-¡por eso quiero evitar cualquier cortejo que se salga de control!_

_En eso tenia razón Isshin. El noble derrotado termino su café y sin decirle nada se encaminando hacia la salida_

_-¿¡¡hey a donde vas!!?-le grito Isshin al ver que se iba y le dejaba la cuenta_

_-no debo de darte explicaciones-dijo Byakuya tras cerrar la puerta_

_Isshin estaba aturdido, se le escapaba y él no le había dicho lo mas importante_

_-¡¡recuerda!!-le grito Isshin cuando este abrió la puerta para gritarle hacia la calle-¡¡¡hoy vuelven de una cita!!! ¡Hoy debemos decirles! ¡Que no se te olvide sobre la charla del sexo!_

_Toda la gente volteaba a ver a Isshin de una manera asombrada, Byakuya seguía caminando cerrando sus ojos, se estaba haciendo el loco en la calle_

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

Caminaban bajo la luz de la luna agarrados de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Ya era muy tarde para que estuvieran solos en la calle, pero para Ichigo y Rukia no les importaba.

-¿segura que no quieres quedarte a mi casa a pasar la noche?-pregunto Ichigo confundido-mi padre no se molestara si te quedas

Rukia lo vio fijamente a los ojos-nii-sama dijo que me quería en la mansión después de la cita...no le puedo negar a su mandato

La noche era perfecta, la luna era bella como su amada pero su amargado y futuro cuñado le arruinaba su cita.

En eso Ichigo bufó-solo por que el estirado de tu hermano nos dejo salir esta noche…

El pelo pincho sintió que le faltaba aire, Rukia le había dado un rodillazo en su abdomen

-¡tarado! ¡No insultes a mi nii-sama!

-¡no lo estaba insultando!-le grito el chico de quince

-¡le llamaste estirado!

-¡eso no es una ofensa! ¡Es la pura verdad!

-¡idiota!-le dio un codazo en la cara Rukia a Ichigo

En una relación siempre mas de alguna pelea habrá, pero para ellos las peleas eran todos los días. Pero por una extraña razón eso se volvía su fortaleza de seguir juntos.

Ichigo se incorporo al ver que una puerta shoji enfrente de ellos se abría y una mariposa del infierno salía, eso significaba que Rukia ya se tenía que ir

-supongo que debo irme…-dijo Rukia bajando la mirada

-si…

Hubo un silencio mientras Rukia caminaba hacia la puerta y el tonto orgullo de Ichigo por la pequeña pelea `normal´ que tuvieron no permitía hablarle

-¡al diablo!-grito Ichigo

Rukia volteo rápidamente al oír los pasos de Ichigo detrás de ella pero reacciono tarde, ya que Ichigo la besaba en forma de despedida.

Ambos eran unos inexpertos cuando de dar besos se trataba, pero lo disfrutaban, sentir que sus labios presionaban uno con el otro era un maravilloso sentimiento, algo que no quería que parara

La peli negra sintió ahogarse cuando Ichigo la besaba intensamente. Lo abrazo atrayéndola a ella y sosteniéndose fuertemente de su camina cuando sintió las manos de su amado posaban sobre su cintura. Una corriente eléctrica sintieron ambos por los roces y las pequeñas acaricias de ambos. Luego lentamente las manos pequeñas de Rukia se metían en la cabellera anaranjada del chico cuando sintió que él profundizaba el beso

-Ichigo…-decía sin aliento Rukia-…debo irme

Ichigo gruño-...no sin prometerme que saldrás conmigo mañana

Rukia le sonrió separándose un poco de él-lo prometo

El chico sin más remedio soltó a Rukia para que se fuera, pero en eso, el sorprendido esta vez fue Ichigo al ver que Rukia se volteaba y de puntillas le daba un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches…-sonrió la chica entrando hacia la Sociedad de Almas

Ichigo embobado por el beso tocándose la mejilla con su mano le dijo-buenas noches, Rukia

Ichigo se sentía muy feliz, nunca habia sentido algo parecido en su vida, se encamino hacia su hogar con una sonrisa en sus labios pero ¿Cuánto duraría esa felicidad al llegar a su casa?

* * *

Mansión Kuchiki

Byakuya se sintió un poco nervioso al sentir la precensia de Rukia en el lugar. Era hoy o nunca, debía charlarle sobre _eso_, debía decirle sobre lo que leyó un libro en la biblioteca llamado "_Como decirles a nuestros hijos que es el sexo para tontos" _

-Buenas noches, nii-sama-entro Rukia en la habitación donde se encontraba Byakuya lo cual le hizo una reverecia

El noble trato de aclarar su garganta, estaba nervioso-Rukia, debemos hablar

La de orbes violeta se sorprendió mucho al mandato de su hermano-¿sobre qué nii-sama?

Byakuya en sus adentros se estaba muriendo...

-sobre _eso_

Rukia parpadeo unas cuantas veces-¿eso?-no comprendía lo que decía su nii-sama

Byakuya gruño un poco...el no quería quería explicarle nada a ella sobre ese tema, pero estaba preparado para no ponerse en ridículo y perder su preciado honor

-lee esto-le ordeno entregándole una hoja de papel impresa que había sacado del Mundo de los Humanos

Rukia confundida agarró el papel y empezó a leerlo

* * *

Casa Kurosaki

Ichigo sentía que los animales del bosque le seguían por su buen animo, había besado a su chica amada, era su primer beso y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Entro a su casa y se percato que las luces estaban apagadas, eso le extraño mucho. Cerro la puerta lentamente y dio unos pasos hacía adelante, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso. ¿Su casa tan silenciosa? eso significaba que algo había pasado. Algo muy malo. En ese momento pudo escuchar el sonido de la perilla de la puerta con seguro detrás de él. El pelo pincho se asusto y volteo rápidamente hacía atrás para ver que había pasado a espaldas suyas.

-Hola...hijo mío...-era Isshin que su tono de voz era maquiavélica

Ichigo trago con dificultad. Desde que supo que su padre era un shinigami autentico ya le daba miedo acercarse a él libremente

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo de mala gana Ichigo

-¿Yo? nada...tan solo quiero charlas contigo

-¿charlar?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡te hablare sobre algo que los adolecentes se avergüenzan mucho al escuchar!

Ichigo lo vio con horror, el no se atrevería a _eso_

-¡como fiel doctor que soy Ichigo, te hablare directamente y te explicare cada detalle del tema!

Ichigo señalo con su dedo a su padre-¡no eres capaz...!

En ese momento Ichigo sintió que algo le apretaba muy fuerte su cuerpo ¿acaso él estaba?

-¡joh! claro que puedo-decía Isshin con la ayuda su shunpo amarrando a su hijo con una cuerda y al sentarlo al sofá

Ichigo estaba nervioso...la verdad su padre daba miedo

-Ichigo...-dijo su padre con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro-...hablemos de sexo...

-¡¡¡NO!!!

* * *

Mansión Kuchiki

Byakuya miraba detenidamente a Rukia que esta gruñía ligeramente y posaba su dedo en su mentón. Esa reacción no le gusto a Byakuya

-¿terminaste?-pregunto el noble

Rukia alzo la vista confundida-Nii-sama...-dijo algo sonrojada-...no importa si...no haya entendido nada

-¿Qué?-respondió rápidamente Byakuya, se estaba asustando

-son palabras muy complicadas...-dijo la morena jugando con sus dedos-...y no se de que hablan

Byakuya empuño su puño muy fuerte y cerro los ojos con su ceño fruncido. Esa información la había sacado `supuestamente´ en una de las mejores páginas de intenet de los humanos. Era oficial...Wikipedia le había fallado a Byakuya, y eso no era lo peor, Rukia era totalmente ignorante sobre _ese _tema

-Nii-sama...-dijo tímidamente Rukia y este alza la vista-¿...me...podrías explicar lo que dice en esta hoja de papel?

a Byakuya se le vino el mundo encima. Ahora le tenia que explicar sobre _eso_

_-_¿Qué te explique?-dijo Byakuya tratando de no tartamudear

Rukia asintió lentamente

-_"no muestres tus emociones, no muestres tus emociones"-_pensaba Byakuya al sentir que su cara mostraría nerviosismo ante su hermana, debía ser firme con ella y explicarle. Pero en sus adentros no quería...el pobre noble sintió que sus manos sudaban mas de lo normal, eso no era bueno...

-¿Y bien nii-sama?-pregunto Rukia-¿Qué es...-dijo leyendo el papel-...sexo?

a Byakuya sentía que le daba un paro cardíaco, no estaba preparado para esto, es mas...para ambas familias...sería una noche muy larga

* * *

**xDDD...hago sufrir mucho en estos fics! xD algo que me di cuenta era que este es mi primer fic sin un titulo muy largo xDDD...en fin...¿que les parecio? horrendo? espantoso? feo? quiero sus opiniones!! y en este fic no habra nada obsceno! y ya el proximo sera el ultimo...a ver como sufren nuestros personajes xDD**

**Y sobre los que ya vieron el capitulo 397 de Bleach...OMG!!!!!!!! esta vez si me quede asi O__O‼ Isshin!!! al fin!!!!!!! ya quiero ver que pasa en el 398!! y...tengo que decir esto! pero...Papa Isshin is coming to town! xDDD bueno a saber si me entendieron xDDD**

**Bueno me despido! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!! y prometo tratar de actualizar con los demas fics!! nos vemos! cuidense! :D**

**

* * *

**

¿Review? xD


	2. ¡Por tu culpa!

**Joh...actualizo rápido ya que mañana me voy de viaje T_T y no sabre cuando lo podre actualizar, pero para que no sufran tanto como los del fic xDD, aquí les traigo en ultimo capitulo! espero que les guste...la verdad me costo un poco para no hacerlo un tanto vulgar...gracias por las personas que comentaron y leyeron este fic^^ eso significa mucho para mi!**

**kia: **si...Isshin ya da miedo! especialmente ahorita lo que pasa en el manga! a saber que hara!! ayy no!! y si! mi pobre Byakuya como lo hago sufrir xD! gracias por comentar :D

**Harumi: **jaja! Byakuya morira joven de un paro!! XD...y...sobre los animalitos del bosque xD..ese era la idea...que fuera como blanca nieves xDD...e Isshin si da miedito! ya me quede traumada por el manga XD gracias por comentar :D

**JS: **jaja! no creas! wikipedia si me a fallado! xDD no solo a Byakuya XDD, jojo! como amo sufrir a los demas! en especial a esos dos XD jeje, gracias por comentar :D

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio, es de Tite...

**Ahora con el capitulo!! **

**

* * *

**

**La charla**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Por tu culpa!**

Casa Kurosaki

-¡¡¡No me puedes obligar!!!-gritaba Ichigo tratando de liberase de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban

-¡¡claro que si hijo estúpido!!-le grito-¡me he preparado para esto! ¡Así que escúchame con atención!

-¡JAMÁS!-grito Ichigo

-¡no me importa! ¡De igual manera hablare!

Isshin aclaro su garganta y saco una lámina y unos carteles que tenia en su oficina sobre el cuerpo humanos de ambos géneros. Tomo un cartel de la mujer y lo alzo

-mira Ichigo…esto es el…

-¡LALALALA!-cantaba desafinadamente Ichigo con sus ojos bien fruncidos

Isshin se ofendió por la actitud de su hijo. Tiro el cartel sin importarle hacia donde cayera; iba usar el plan "B"

-¡¡hijo mío!!-le grito dándole un codazo en la cara y este se calló inmediatamente

-¡¿Qué?!-grito enojado Ichigo con un hilito de sangre en la nariz, pero luego se asombro a lo que veía a sus ojos

Isshin traía unas muñecas de Yuzu sin ropa. Una era la de una niña pequeña pero la otra era ya más grande; pero lo más curioso era que las dos muñecas tenían el mismo peinado que Rukia.

-¡¿Q…Qué estas haciendo viejo pervertido?!-le pregunto Ichigo algo bochornoso

-¡explicándote el sexo en relieve!-le dijo

-¡¡¿Pero por qué tiene el peinado de Rukia?!!

-¡¡para que entiendas mejor!!

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

Isshin respiro profundo y empezó hablar lo más rápido que pudo

-¡¡veras Ichigo!! ¡Aquí esta una niña pequeña!-tomo la muñequita-¡¡aquí no pasa nada interesante solo que juega para aprender!! ¡¡Pero cuando crece!!-lanza la muñequita por los aires y toma la mas grande-¡le pasa algo!

Curiosamente, Ichigo le ponía atención a su padre, estaba estupefacto por lo que oía.

-¡¡dime Ichigo!! ¡¿Qué diferencias hay entre esa muñeca…-señalo a la muñequita que estaba en el suelo-…con esta?!-señalo ya que tenia en sus manos

-ehh…-Ichigo se limito a responder, no porque no sabia la respuesta, era porque aún no salía de su trance

-¡¡cuando crece y llega a los 13 o 12 años de edad le ocurren cambios hormonales!!-grito Isshin-¡¡le crece esta parte de aquí!-señalo los atributos-¡les cambia la voz levemente! ¡Se le forman las caderas, y…!!-señalo la entrepierna-¡durante un cierto periodo de un mes experimentan algo! ¡¿Sabes que es?!

Ichigo se estaba poniendo rojo…tan solo ver esa muñeca con ese peinado de su amada, se estaba imaginando cosas.

-¡no sabes!-dijo-¡les da su menstru…!

-¡¡¡no lo digas!!!-grito Ichigo sonrojado-¡¡ya lo se estúpido!!

-¡jah!-dijo tocándose la barbilla levemente-¡ahora con el reproductor de la mujer!

-¡también ya lo se! ¡Me lo enseñaron en Ciencias de la Vida!

-¡uhhmmm!-dijo Isshin, ya se le habían adelantado-¡ahora con el hombre!

-¡¡también ya lo se!!-grito desesperado, ya se quería ir

-¡hasta los sueños húmedos!

-¡¡maldito viejo!!-grito Ichigo sonrojado, ya sabia…

-ummmhh…-pensaba Isshin por un buen rato…hasta que sonrió maliciosamente-Ichigo…sabes sobre los niveles de excitación de la mujer…

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Ichigo, eso jamás se lo habían dicho o escuchado-¡eso es invento tuyo!

-¡si lo es!-confeso-¡pero funciona si alguna vez quieres que Rukia-chan este contigo en la misma cam…!

Ichigo se sonrojo aun mas-¡no quiero saber!

-¡¡oh!! Quieres descubrirlo por ti mismo ¿no?

-¡¡maldito!!

A Isshin ya se le acaban las ideas, su hijo era muy listo…pero luego se le había ocurrido algo

-¡sabes de donde provienen los bebés!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que si!

-¡entonces explícame niño genio!

Ichigo estaba muy bochornoso…no quería decirle nada

-¡aja!-dijo Isshin-¡el silencio otorga! ¡No sabes!

Ichigo le iba a alegar hasta que vio que su padre tenia en sus manos otro muñeco de Yuzu solo que este era hombre y su cabello era…anaranjado…y una cama pequeña con una sabana

-¡te explicare como…!-dijo agarrando la muñeca grande parecida a Rukia-¡con esta camita!

-¡idiota!-patió Ichigo a su padre en la cara

-¿¡¡entonces ya sabes eso!!?

Ichigo se limito a responder

-¡¡¿ya seré abuelo?!!

-¡¡maldito viejo pervertido!!-lo patió de nuevo en el rostro

-bueno, bueno…-dijo Isshin con un tono de voz maliciosa-…si ya sabes todo eso, nos vamos a la parte final…

Ichigo lo miraba confundido ¿a qué se refería?

En eso una pequeña risita malvada se podía escuchar en la garganta de Isshin

-hablemos sobre los resultados y consecuencias que causa al tener sexo…

A Ichigo no le gustaba nada de esto, que trato salir corriendo de ahí

-¡¡vuelve acá!!-grito Isshin lanzándose como un jugador de football americano

-¡dejame en paz!

En eso Ichigo pudo sentir el reiatsu de su padre mas fuerte que nunca. ¿acaso?

El pelo pincho voltea lentamente hacia su padre, no le gusto lo que veía. Isshin estaba en forma shinigami

-colaboraras…-dijo desenvainando su zampakuto

Ichigo trago con dificultad. Su padre si que daba miedo

* * *

Mansión Kuchiki

Rukia podía notar que su hermano aclaraba mucho la garganta cuando trataba de hablar, y podía observar ciertas gotas de sudor en su rostro. Ella jamás había visto a su hermano de esa manera y eso le preocupo.

-veras Rukia…-dijo Byakuya tratando de sonar frío-…esto que ves aquí-alzo un cartel del aparato reproductor del hombre con sus partes-…tiene algo llamado…-Byakuya simplemente no lo podía decir, así que señalo el nombre-…lee esto

Rukia se acerco algo desconfiada y leyó-…esperma…espermato

-suficiente…-dijo Byakuya, no quería que lo leyera en voz alta

-¿y eso para que sirve nii-sama?-pregunto Rukia

Byakuya de nuevo aclaro su garganta-eso es algo natural que solo tienen los hombres…

-¡¿todos?!-pregunto Rukia y el noble asintió-¡¿hasta tú nii-sama?!

El peli negro quedo estupefacto a la pregunta. Se limito a responder

-¿pero para que sirve?-siguió insistiendo Rukia

Byakuya apretó el puño-mas adelante sabrás porque…

Rukia asintió. Byakuya nerviosamente alzo otro cartel

-esto lo tiene las mujeres-dijo alzando un aparato reproductor femenino

-¡¿en dónde?! –pregunto Rukia al percatarse que no recordaba que ella lo tuviera

Byakuya suspiro-esta dentro de tu cuerpo

Rukia jadeo un poco del asombro y luego suspiro, ya se había asustado

-y…-ya no podía seguir hablando-lee esto…

Rukia confundida lo tomo otro papel que le mandaba leer su hermano, mientras que este tomaba un té como si fuera el último en un desierto…no podía seguir con esto. Pero de tanto pensar en esto sus ojos abrieron de sorpresa y le pregunto a Rukia

-Kurosaki Ichigo jamás te ha dicho que….-trataba de decir Byakuya y Rukia le ponía atención

El noble sudaba frio…no podía decir esa frase…así que tomo un pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir en el y se lo entrego a Rukia

Esta aun mas confundida por lo que decía su hermano, tomo el papel y empezó a leerlo, decía "hacer el amor"

-no…-dijo de los más tranquilo Rukia

Byakuya suspiro en sus adentros, Ichigo vivirá otro día mas-sigue leyendo

Sin más que decir, Rukia siguió leyendo…

Pasaron los minutos y Rukia había terminado de leer y alzo la vista hacía Byakuya

-¿terminaste?-dijo Byakuya con la esperanza que Rukia entendiera

-si, pero...

Ese `pero´ le estaba arruinando la vida a Byakuya

-...pero lo que pude entender aquí es que son cosas que a mí no me han pasado aún...-dijo con cierto sonrojo

Byakuya confundido pregunto-¿a qué te refieres?

-sobre los cambios ¿homonages...homorjajes?-Rukia no sabia como decir "hormonales" pero con una cierta mirada de Byakuya le decía que entendía lo que trataba de decir-...sobre eso...a mí...no me a pasado nada de eso

Byakuya se sorprendió al escucharla ¿Se refería Rukia que aún no le había pasado nada de eso?

Rukia observo la mirada de su hermano, no le entendía nada

-digo...aquí dice que...-se sonrojo-...que...esto...-señalo su pecho-crece...

-_"Tranquilízate, no te esta diciendo nada malo..."-_pesaba Byakuya-_"esta es la primera vez que ella me confiesa algo...debes escucharla, no te alteres...¡¡no te alteres!!"_

-pero...el mío...no es...tan...-se sonrojaba aún mas ¿Cómo es que le estaba diciendo todo eso?

-entiendo...-dijo rápidamente el noble, no quería que completara la oración

-¿eso es normal?-le pregunta inocentemente Rukia

El noble suspiro, sabía que su hermana estaba aprendiendo algo nuevo, pero no quería que con toda esta estupidez de _"ese"_ tema la afectara emocionalmente tanto como a él. Ella aún era muy joven y tan delicada que cualquier comentario sin pensarlo bien le afectaría en gran manera, así que pensó su respuesta cautelosamente.

-también es cuestión de herencia-dijo finalmente

-¿eh?

Byakuya suspiro, tenia que decirle-no es ningún problema que tus...-trataba de omitir esa palabra-...como sea, es muy normal que sean así

-¿en serio?-dijo Rukia con un cierto brillo en sus ojos

-si...-dijo-...los de tu hermana tampoco eran muy grandes

Byakuya se lamento por lo que dijo, se le salio. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara ahora mismo. Rukia lo miraba confundido y sonrojada.

-lee esto...-dijo rápidamente al entregarle otra hoja, ahora hablaba mas sobre el hombre

Byakuya tomaba mas té que antes...eso fue vergonzoso. Estaba muy claro que su honor ya estaba en la basura pisoteado muchas veces con su propio pie. Busco mas sobre sus hojas para darle luego a Rukia a que leyera, pero en eso encontró una nota y este la leyó

_¡Byakuya amigo mío!-_tan solo leer esa parte, el noble ya sabía de quien se trataba...del tarado de Isshin-_¿cómo te va con Rukia-chan! ¡espero que muy bien! Recuerda que debes aclararle cada duda y no las esquives...¿Cómo lo se?, te conozco mosco, amigo mío-_Byakuya frunció el ceño-_¡Pero en fin...! ¡No lo hagas por mí! ¡Hazlo por Rukia-chan! ¡Y por el deber que nos dejaron nuestras queridas esposas!-_el noble tenia cara de aturdido, ¿eso qué tenia que ver?-_¡¡los dos tenemos algo en común!! ¡¡somos viudos haciendo el trabajo de nuestra mujer!!-_en sus adentros él creía que Isshin era patético-_¡¡Masaki!! ¡¡esto lo hago por ti!! ¡¡tú también debes hacerlo por la tuya, Byakuya!! ¡¡Que no le quede ninguna duda a Rukia-chan!! ¡o sino yo se la resuelvo!!_-¡Jamás! decía Byakuya en su mente-_¡¡Ok!! ¡aquí te dejo información extra escrito por mi para que Rukia-chan! ¡¡Mucha suerte!! ¡Besitos!_

Byakuya arrugo el papel lo mas cuando leyó la última parte...ni se molesto en revisar el contenido

-Nii-sama, ya lo termine-dijo feliz la morena-ya estoy entendiendo todo esto, y no es tan malo

-bien...-dijo algo enojado-...ahora lee esto, ya que has comprendido todo lo que has leído, podrás entender este...es la parte final

Rukia tomo el papel al ver que estaba aprendiendo, leyó el titulo que decía "Hacer el amor", esta se sorprendió en gran manera, ya lo había leído antes en el pedazo de papel que le dio su hermano, al fin sabría de donde proviene eso, pero cuando leyó el autor sobre ese articulo se sorprendió mucho, decía "Dr. Kurosaki"...su curiosidad era tan grande que empezó a leer de inmediato.

Pero lo que no sabia era que Isshin era muy detallista y experto en ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

Casa Kurosaki

**-¡puja! ¡amor! ¡¡puja!!**

**-¡¡AAHHH!!**

Ichigo estaba atado de pies y manos en una silla mientras miraba la pantalla del televisor, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos a causa de la cinta adhesiva que tenia en sus pestañas. El pobre no se podía mover. Era una tortura lo que estaba viendo. Un parto natural con buenos enfoques por parte de la cámara. Ichigo ya había visto una mujer desnuda-culpa de Yoruichi- pero nunca había visto esa parte de la muer tan...abierta

Isshin disfrutaba ese momento, que lo estaba grabando

-¡¡esto es oro puro!!

-ah...-jadeaba Ichigo al ver como estaba sufriendo esa mujer, pero lo que lo ponía nervioso eran sus partes expuestas a todo el mundo

-**¡¡veo la cabeza!!**

**-¡¡HAHHHA!!**

-¡¡¡AJHHH!!-grito Ichigo también al ver la cabecita saliendo por ahí abajo

-**¡¡puja mujer!! ¡¡mas fuerte!**

Ichigo estaba aturdido, era como si un espécimen de otro mundo saliera de la mujer

-**¡veo su brazo!**

El pelo pincho sentía que los minutos se convertían a horas...nunca salia ese niño de ahí, y eso era lo que mas aturdía al él.

-**¡¡¡Masaki tu puedes!!!**

**-¡¡¡calla Isshin!!! ¡¡tú no eres el que esta sacando a este niño...! ¡AHHH!**

**-¡¡es un varón!!!**

-¡¡ves Ichigo!! ¡ahí estas tú!-señalo su padre al oír un ruido de un bebé llorando

Pero al ver que su hijo no le respondió se digno al verlo. En ese momento Isshin se percato que su hijo estaba con cabeza colgada, fue mucho para el

-¡¡Estúpido hijo!! ¡¡eres débil!!-dijo riéndose Isshin pero luego pudo escuchar un murmullo

-ehwe...-era Ichigo hablando en estado de desmayo-...es mucho...mucho...

Isshin se empezó a reír para ser verdad

-me...me con...convertiré en monje...-dijo incoherencias Ichigo

-¡¿Qué?!-se asustó Isshin y se acerco mas hacia el rostro del pelo pincho

-...qui...ero...que...que...me castren

-¡¡¡¿AH?!!!-grito Isshin

-n...no quiero ver...sufrir...Rukia...por parto...-decía Ichigo

-¡¡no!! ¡dices incoherencias! -grito Isshin le había dejado un trauma a su hijo

-castrar...

-¡¡NO!!-corrió Isshin al poster de su difunta-¡¡Masaki!! ¡¡quiero ser abuelo!! ¡detén a tu hijo!

Había mucho ruido en la casa Kurosaki pero aun así Ichigo no se despertaba

* * *

Mansión Kuchiki

Rukia estaba muy muy sonrojada, mas de lo normal...lo que estaba leyendo no tenia explicación para ella, sus manos temblaban y sudaba mucho. Cuando Byakuya la vio se preocupo demasiado, debió leer lo que decía antes ese papel

-¡NII-SAMA!-grito tras soltar el papel-¡¡¿Qué es eso?!!

Byakuya sin dudarlo dos veces tomo el papel y lo leyó...Rukia lo vio detenidamente y no podía creer lo que miraba, su hermano estaba sonrojado

-_"Maldito pervertido Kurosaki...no vivirás mañana..."_-pensó Byakuya mientras desviaba su mirada en el papel, Isshin se tomo la molestia de colocar imágenes en el contenido

-¡¡Nii-sama!!-dijo Rukia-¡¡¿Qué son los niveles de excitación?!!

Byakuya no le quería responder. Ni el mismo sabía que era eso.

Rukia aun seguía aturdida lo que había leído, su inocente mente ya estaba contaminada-según Byakuya-su honor ya estaba manchado

-¡¡Nii-sama!! ¡¡¿de dónde vienen los bebés?!!-pregunto desesperada

El noble se quedo estupefacto ¿Había oído bien?

-¡aquí dice que...ya sabes...!-se sonrojo...-¡la cosa esa del hombre se une con el de la mujer...! ¿¡pero cómo!?

¡A estas alturas Byakuya ya no quería saber nada sobre _"ese" _tema! Pero tampoco quería que su hermana le preguntara a Isshin, así que no tuvo mas remedio, tenia que mentirle...era demasiado sana para saber como proviene los bebés, quería guardar el resto de su inocencia hasta que estuviera lista para todo eso.

-de un beso-dijo casi gritando

Rukia se atemorizo al oírlo

-¿Qu...é?-tartamudeo

-los bebés se forman cuando una pareja se da un beso a través de la boca

Rukia se sentía que se mareaba. ¿Eran los síntomas? ¿Su Nii-sama le estaba mintiendo? Imposible, Rukia jamás pensaría que el la esta engañando, era la pura verdad-según Rukia-

_-"Hoy bese a Ichigo en la boca...¡¡eso significa que seré mamá!!"_-pensó Rukia con terror

Byakuya noto que su hermana no se miraba bien, eso le causo sospechas

-¿has besado a Kurosaki Ichigo?-le pregunto con cierta amargura

-¡N...No!-respondió rápidamente-¡ya se hace tarde Nii-sama!-bostezo-¡ire a dormir!-se levanto de su asiento e hizo una reverencia-¡muchas gracias por compartir tu sabiduría conmigo!

Luego se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo dejando a un Byakuya sorprendido

* * *

Casa Kurosaki & Mansión Kuchiki

Ichigo ya estaba recobrando el conocimiento. ¿Qué le había pasado? Se levanto un poco y se percato que estaba en su cama, De plano que su padre lo dejo ahi cuando se desmayo. Ichigo de un sobresalto al recordar todo.

-Estúpido viejo pervertido...-susurro mientras trataba de borrar esas imágenes en su mente

Pero en la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia estaba acostada boca abajo completamente sonrojada, no podía creer que iba ser mamá. ¿Cómo le diría a su hermano? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo le diría al futuro padre de Ichigo? no lo sabía, lo único que quería era retroceder el tiempo y evitar todo eso lo que paso.

Ichigo y Rukia bajaron la cabeza para apoyarla en la almohada al mismo tiempo, como si estuviesen sincronizados ambos gimieron de desesperación

-_"mañana tengo una cita con Rukia/Ichigo, ¿Cómo podre verlo/a a la cara?"_-pensaron al mismo tiempo sonrojados

* * *

Pero con los Viudos...

Estaban Byakuya enfrente de la fotografía de Hisana entre velas e incienso mientras la miraba fijamente.

Isshin también estaba en esas, solo que viendo al poster de Masaki detenidamente.

Ambos hombres colocaron sus manos en el marco de la imagen y agacharon sus cabezas.

-Masaki/Hisana, todo hubiera sido mas fácil si hubieran estado aquí.

Porque para estos tipo de _"charlas"_ es mejor que una mujer se encargue de decirles a los pequeñines que es..._"eso"_

* * *

**The End!**

_**

* * *

**_**Bueno, aquí termina todo!! ojala les haya gustado xD...la verdad pienso que me censure cuando empezaron hablar sobre "eso" xD...ustedes critiquen todo lo que quieran! xD acepto buenas o malas noticias XD!!**

**Gracias a todos por leer! y concluyo que el fic "La Charla" como terminado!...alguna duda hay me dicen, aquí se las respondo xD!**

**Cuidense! adios!! :D**

**¿review? xD**


	3. Epílogo: Capítulo Final

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio. Es de Tite Kubo

* * *

**La Charla **

**Epilogo: Capítulo Final **

Rukia estaba en una etapa de patatús extremadamente peligrosa. Toda esa constructiva charla que tuvo con Byakuya hizo que sus ojos se abrieran ante la pura verdad que siempre ignoró toda su vida. Ahora estaba en problemas, no sólo con Ichigo, sino que también con su Nii-sama. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba embaraza?

Sus piernas temblaban y con fuerza se mordía el labio inferior mientras estaba parada enfrente de la oficina de Byakuya quien este estaba haciendo un papeleo urgente. La inocencia de Rukia hizo que cayera en una mentira planeada durante cinco segundos de concentración. Estaba cien por ciento segura que Byakuya decía toda la verdad. Confiaba en él. Él jamás la iba a perjudicar. ¿Pero Ichigo? ¿Qué pasara con el pobre cuando se entere?

Con mucho temor, Rukia tocó la puerta levemente.

-Adelante…-se pudo escuchar una voz con cierto tono desesperado

Rukia trago saliva mientras deslizaba la puerta shoji débilmente. Según ella el bebé le estaba robando las fuerzas tan rápidamente. Se sentía tan cansada que sus ojos los sentía pesados y bostezaba constantemente. Todos sabemos que esos síntomas no son del embarazo. Por lo contrario, Rukia se sentía así por pensar toda la noche cómo le iba a decir a Byakuya sobre su nuevo "sobrino" porque estuvo "haciendo el amor" con Ichigo la noche anterior. Y lo peor de todo, tenía una cita con Ichigo en la tarde y se miraba terriblemente mal a los ojos ajenos. Rukia tuvo la brillante idea de colocarse una bolsa de papel manila en su rostro con una cara de supermodelo pegada enfrente para que nadie notara su cansancio.

-Disculpe la interrupción, Nii-sama-dijo Rukia una vez adentro de la oficina. Trato de hacer una reverencia pero perdió el equilibrio por un momento de distracción por pensar en una almohada y casi se cae boca abajo al suelo.

Esa acción no paso de desapercibido para Byakuya quien lo notó inmediatamente. Alzó una ceja por el raro comportamiento de su hermana. Ella no suele actuar así.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?-dijo fríamente mientras le daba la espalda a ella para seguir con su papeleo

-Emm…yo-tartamudeaba Rukia mientras aclaraba su garganta—Buenos días Nii-sama—dijo sin compromisos—yo he venido para decirte que hoy iré al Mundo Humano…

-¿Por qué?-contestó Byakuya rápidamente. Estaba algo celoso ya que sabía la razón por la cual ella se iba

-Porque…-Rukia trago saliva nuevamente. Eso era muy duro. Su orgullo se autodestruía cuando hablaba. Pero tenía que decirle toda la verdad—Hoy tengo una cita con Ichigo

-¿Oh?-expresó Byakuya mientras su rostro se arrugaba de los celos. Sin embargo, Rukia no tenía ni idea de la expresión de su hermano ni de sus celos

Rukia bajo su cabeza, sus ojos desviaron su mirada de la espalda amplia de Byakuya para ver el suelo. Se sentía tan avergonzaba por lo que iba a decir—¡Lo siento mucho Nii-sama!—alzó la voz mientras Byakuya sobresaltaba con los ojos bien abiertos. Eso no se lo esperaba. Byakuya gruño al ver que trebejo de la tinta se había derramado en sus reportes. Rukia creyó que ese gruñido era porque él ya sabía la verdad. Ella pensaba que Byakuya estaba súper enojada con ella. Rukia tenía ganas de llorar. Desconocía el porque quería llorar. No sabía si era porque su creativa imaginación le dio entender que Byakuya le iba a dar una tunda porque decepciono a los Kuchiki o porque le diría que no podía ir con Ichigo. Rukia pensaba que todo este lio la volvió más sensible a las cosas.

Byakuya gruño más fuerte. Se había manchado su mano de tinta. Pero ese segundo gruñido había asustado a Rukia. Dos gruñidos seguidos por dos segundos de diferencia, eso era muy malo, muy muy malo. Byakuya rápidamente volteo a ver a Rukia al percibir un sollozo por parte de ella. Primero el grito y ahora esto. ¿Qué le ocurría a Rukia?

-¡Mis más sinceras disculpas Nii-sama!-suplicó mientras su frente estaba pegada al suelo. Byakuya tan solo la veía sorprendido parpadeando unas cuantas veces—¡No sabía que mis acciones eran erróneas ante tu sabiduría! ¡Pero debo confesarle algo…! ¡Yo…!—Byakuya estaba más confundido de lo normal. Sin embargo, su curiosidad lo dominó al oír esas palabras de manifestación por parte de Rukia—¡Yo he besado a Ichigo!

Byakuya hizo una gran mueca de desagrado. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ese desgraciado de pelo naranja hizo maldades a su hermana. Aunque, Byakuya no estaba tan enojado como pensaba. Él mismo acepto la relación entre ellos dos. Era obvio que habría besos. Aún por eso no era el motivo como para achurarlo como puré. Entonces… ¿Por qué tanto drama con Rukia?

-¡Se qué quieres que me vaya de aquí! ¡Mi presencia no es digna enfrente de ti!

-Rukia…-dijo calmadamente Byakuya pero Rukia lo interrumpió

-¡Debería irme lejos de aquí! ¡Es lo mejor para todos! ¡Para mí y para mi bebé!

Esto ya era el colmo. Byakuya pensaba que eso no era para tanto. Como si fuera un pecado capital o algo por el estilo para quemarla o darle condena a muerte. Byakuya rió en sus pensamientos tan solo imaginarlo. Aunque…había una posibilidad, ya pensando en pecado capital…capaz que ese beso se convirtió en algo más…en lujuria…

Byakuya se le iba la vida por esa posibilidad tan grande. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Acaso Rukia que se iba ir con su…bebé?

-¡Rukia…!

Pero ella ya no estaba. Byakuya se percató que estaba sólo en la oficina. ¿A dónde se habrá ido? El noble sintió que su corazoncito latía mil latidos por minuto. ¿Había oído bien? ¡¿Iba ser tío! ¿Pero cómo paso eso tan repentinamente? Colocó sus manos a través de su cabello porque de tanto pensar en una respuesta lógica ya le empezó a doler la cabeza. ¿Qué había salido mal? Gruño con furia al tener el pensamiento que el padre de ese niño era Ichigo. De tanto meneo de cabeza Byakuya cerró los ojos mientras enderezaba su postura. Tenía que calmarse. Así no llegaría a nada. Debía analizar con cuidado todo lo que oyó. ¿Cuál fue el problema? Era bueno saber que era una persona analítica. Posó su mano en su mentón mientras se concentraba en cada detalle. Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Se había recordado que no había alimentado a sus preciados peces Koi esta mañana. Agitó su cabeza y siguió concentrándose. Trato de reordenar toda la conversación con Rukia hace unos minutos atrás. ¿Qué le había dicho? Que iba ir al Mundo de los Humanos, que desafortunadamente iría una cita con Ichigo, luego se disculpo por algo tonto que había besado a Ichigo…

Byakuya abrió aún más grande sus ojos ante la sorpresa. ¿Besado a Ichigo? La noche anterior pasó a los ojos de Byakuya mientras recordaba ese día donde pisoteó su orgullo con su propio pie.

_-¡Nii-sama! ¡¿De dónde vienen los bebés?-pregunto desesperada Rukia— ¡Aquí dice que...ya sabes...!—se sonrojo...— ¡la cosa esa del hombre se une con el de la mujer...! ¿¡Pero cómo!_

_-¡De un beso!-dijo casi gritando Byakuya_

La última frase le retumbó hasta los oídos a Byakuya. ¿Acaso ella se creyó esa mentira? ¡Con qué razón estaba tan rara ayer cuando mencionó lo del beso! Byakuya estaba de boca abierta. En afonía gira su cabeza hacía la fotografía que esta en su escritorio de Hisana. Estaba experimentando diferentes emociones al mismo tiempo. Jamás creyó que su hermanita fuera tan inocente. Es más, ni siquiera su Hisana era así. Aún con estupefacción movió un poco su pie para así alistándose para usar un shunpo. Tenía que encontrar a Rukia dónde quiera que estuviese. No le importaba si le daba vergüenza o no. Pero su orgullo estaba en peligro en convertirse algo muy crédulo en los oídos de los demás y sólo él la puede salvar. Era oficial, sabía donde estaba Rukia. En el Mundo de los Humanos.

* * *

Ichigo pisoteaba el mismo lugar mientras sus dedos se movían de arriba abajo con sus brazos cruzados esperando a una personita especial. Él estaba en el centro comercial, el punto de reunión que supuestamente Rukia debía estar ahí desde hace media hora. Él también pudo estar aun más temprano si no fuera la culpa de su padre quien lo despertó a lágrimas que quería ser abuelo y que no fuera ser un viejo y feo virgen monje. Bufó al recordarse todo lo que hizo su padre en su _charla_ sobre _eso. _Jamás en la vida Ichigo se sintió tan intimidado por algo, o mejor dicho por alguien. Y lo peor, ¡descubrió que decía incoherencias cuando dormía! ¿Cómo qué lo castraran? Era una locura. Ver su propio nacimiento. ¿Quién iba creer que lo iba a traumar?

Todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando se percato que su amada y pequeña novia corría cansadamente hacía él. La primera impresión para Ichigo es que a Rukia tampoco tenía un buen día ya que su semblante estaba algo desgastado y agotado.

-Per…perdona Ichigo-dijo jadeando Rukia mientras sus manos tocaban su regazo—Pero se me hizo tarde…

Ichigo sonrió al ver que sus mejillas estaban rojas por correr mucho y su cabello algo despeinado. Esa imagen de ella le causaba tanta ternura.

-Descuida-dijo Ichigo agachándose hacía la altura de Rukia—No llevo mucho tiempo aquí—mintió

Rukia se quedo quieta al ver que Ichigo la quería besar tras notar que sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los de ella. En acto de autodefensa, Rukia cerró los ojos y golpea a Ichigo por el mentón con la palma de su mano.

-¡Pero qué!-expresó Ichigo estupefacto— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Rukia sorprendida bajo su mano mientras suspiraba. Estuvo muy cerca, por poco y casi iba a tener gemelos por ese segundo beso de noviazgo.

_-"No me imagino aguantando tanto peso con dos niños adentro…"_-pensó Rukia aliviada

Ichigo no comprendía lo que paso. ¿Quién era ella y que hizo con su Rukia? generalmente ella le pega, a veces, pero no por motivos sin razón. Ichigo creyó que a ella le gustaban sus besos. ¿Entonces que hizo mal Ichigo?

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo?-pregunto Ichigo ya calmado

-¿Qué?-pregunto Rukia dudosa

-Lo pregunto porque me golpeaste—dijo mientras le sostenía sus hombros— ¿Qué pasa Rukia?

Rukia se sentía la peor escoria del mundo. Él era tan bueno con ella pero tenía que decirle la triste y realista verdad.

-Yo…-desvió la mirada al ver que Ichigo le ponía toda su atención—…nada

-¿Segura?-pregunto preocupado

Rukia asintió. No podía decírselo, no ahora…

-Esta bien-sonrió Ichigo mientras sostenía su mano contra la de él—Vámonos entonces…

Y se fueron para así entrar a una de las tiendas del centro comercial.

Por otro lado, Byakuya había llegado a la escena del crimen justo a tiempo con su gigai. Detrás de una planta estaba escondido mientras trataba de ocultar sus celos. Su cara lo delataba. Ese sentimiento lo consumía por dentro. Si seguía así se iba arrugar antes de tiempo. O peor…le pueden salir canas en su hermosa y espesa cabellera negra. Pero luego Byakuya pudo escuchar un gemido a la par de él.

Se sorprendió al ver quien era. ¿Cómo es que no lo había sentido antes?

-Kurosaki Isshin-dijo fríamente Byakuya

Isshin alzó su cabeza para luego llorarle en la cara a Byakuya quien este se aturdió un poco.

-¡Byakuya! ¡Ichigo quiere…! ¡Castrarse y ser monje!

Byakuya tan solo parpadeó— ¿Y?

-¡¿Y? ¿Cómo que 'y'? —Cuestiono en voz alta provocando que todo mundo los viera— ¡Yo quiero tener nietos sabes! ¡Muchos nietos que sean parte de Rukia-chan! ¡Y que todos se llamen Isshin jrs. e Isshinas!

Toda la gente volteaba a ver a ese par. Byakuya tan solo hacía cara de "no voy con él"

-¡Y dime Byakuya! ¡¿Leíste la carta que te mande junto con la hoja sobre la _charla_?

Byakuya cerró los ojos con frustración. Podía escuchar comentarios de la gente susurrando "Ellos son gays" y lo peor de todo, es que él no sabe que es "gay"

-¡Si lo recuerdas!-dijo emocionado— ¡Ya sabes! "¡besitos!"

Byakuya por impulso agarró la camisa de Isshin atrayéndolo hacía su cara. Isshin pudo ver a un noble furioso con un tic en su ojo. Eso no era normal, en especial a Byakuya

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Isshin inocente— ¿No te gusta los besos?

-Tú…—dijo Byakuya de una manera tan fría que hizo que Isshin le diera escalofríos— Por tu culpa y tu idea de hablarles sobre ese tema cause un gran daño en Rukia

-¿Qué?-Isshin parpadeó unas cuantas veces— ¿No me digas que le dijiste que los bebés vienen de los besos?

Byakuya abrió un poco los ojos. Lo más que le preocupaba ahora es si su rostro lo delataba en esos momentos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Isshin lo jala de la manga y se va corriendo junto con él— ¡Me lo dices luego! ¡Se alejan!—grito Isshin a los cuatro vientos. Byakuya jamás en su vida se sintió tan avergonzado. En la posición con que estaba Isshin agarrados de la mano era una sensación…desagradable, más para ellos que para la gente que murmuraban sobre ellos dos.

* * *

Ichigo se sentía algo cohibido al estar rodeado de ropa, accesorios, y otras cosas más de maternidad. Él mismo se preguntaba "¿Por qué rayos estamos aquí?" Simplemente no lo entendía y eso era malo, porque el trauma de ver su nacimiento estaba regresando. Vio de reojo a Rukia que también estaba algo incomoda pero por cierto brillo en sus ojos le decía que tenía estar ahí. Ichigo no sabía porque, pero esa mirada le daba miedo.

-Ru...kia-tartamudeó Ichigo— ¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio? Ya sabes, a la tienda esa del conejo estúpido que tanto te gusta

Rukia lentamente se voltea para tan sólo decir—No me nace ir a la tienda de Chappy.—expresó fríamente—Sigamos...quiero ver más cosas de embarazadas...

Esa mirada lo aturdió. Le rompió el corazón. Y sintió una explosión en su interior que lo destuía en mil pedazos. ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Dijo que no le nacía? Eso iba en mal en peor; estaba volviendo el trauma. Ichigo ya no pudo caminar. Sus piernas temblaban mientras que sus ojos veía de reojo a muchas embarazadas a su alrededor y bebés riéndose y llorando en todo lugar, tanto así que Ichigo sintió vértigo por las risas infantiles de los párvulos. Su rostro y manos sudaban al percatarse que su oído de una manera desconocida se volvió súper bionico porque podía escuchar las conversaciones de las mujeres en cinta sobre temas de recién nacidos y consejos maternales. No se dio cuenta que Rukia yacía lejos en la ropa infantil decidiendo trajes para niño o niña.

-¡AHH! ¡DUELE!

Ichigo volteo rápidamente hacía donde provino la voz, pero no le gusto lo que estaba viendo causando que sus ojos se dilataran al ver la escena. Era una mujer, joven y bella sufriendo tratando de caer al suelo por los dolores de parto. Su fuente se le quebró y ya no aguantaba más. Esos gritos trajeron la atención de todos.

-¡YA VIENE!-dijo sudando la mujer

Un buen samaritano corrió hacía ella y le dijo:

-Descuide señora, soy ginecólogo-le aclaró—. Déjeme ayudarla...

Sin previo aviso, el doctor con otras personas alrededor ayudaron a la mujer acostarse en el suelo. Las personas que atendían en esa tienda les trajeron unas mantas y algo de agua caliente. La mujer sufría tanto que los gritos le penetraban el pecho de Ichigo quien estaba en primera fila del parto.

-¡Hijo...! ¡Ayúdenos con esto!-mandó el doctor a Ichigo mientras trababa de sacar algo ahí abajo.

Ichigo muy abochornado y totalmente rojo baja su cabeza para ver a la mujer sudada, con miedo, y que su parte de abajo había una cabeza tratando de salir. Por esas imágenes el pelo pincho se recordó de un video que su padre inocentemente le mostró la noche anterior. Unos pensamientos traumáticos le vinieron a la mente. Se recordó que...tenía una cita para ser castrado.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero!-grito Ichigo totalmente asustado. Colocó sus manos en su cabello y salio corriendo dejando un doctor confundido y una Rukia abandonada

-¡Ichigo!-exclamó Rukia al ver que su novio se iba con una cara de horror.

Trato de alcanzarlo pero no pudo, el miedo hizo que él le diera adrenalina suficiente para salir como una cucaracha al descubierto. Ya lejos de la tienda Rukia movía la cabeza hacia ambos lados para ver si Ichigo no estaba por ahí. ¿Qué había ocurrido? No había pasado nada malo según la perspectiva de la morena. Simplemente era una mujer ya en momentos del parto por haber besado a su esposo anteriormente. Ella jamás pensó que Ichigo fuera así de cobarde. Se ha enfrentado a hollows, tenientes, Arrancares e incluso Capitanes, ¡hasta a Aizen! y le tiene miedo algo natural en el ser humano.

Rukia se detuvo al escuchar un gemido. No fue un gemido de dolor o de alegría. Era de otra cosa, le pareció algo familiar. Camino un poco para tan sólo llegar un rincón del centro comercial lo cual estaba algo oscuro y apartado. Escuchó de nuevo los gemidos, gemidos de placer.

Rukia cuando vio la escena solo basto unos mili segundos para se quedará estancada e inmóvil en ese lugar. Era una pareja, Rukia no sabía si era de esposo o amante, aunque no le constaba, quien se veían en una situación algo apasional para ellos pero asquerosa para otra gente que pasaba por ahí. Literalmente, esos dos se estaban comiendo vivos. Sus besos eran tan intensos que se podía ver sus lenguas rozar, su baba caer y suspiros de placer.

La shinigami quedó en shock repentinamente. No eran los besos o las palabras que esos dos se decían. Lo contrario, lo que la dejaba impactada era la falta de aire que tomaban para así de nuevo besarse de la misma manera. Rukia parpadeaba intensamente. ¿Cuántos hijos iban a tener? De tanto besos pareciera que iban a poblar la tierra más de lo que esta. Ella había oído de casos que mujeres a veces daban a luz a ocho hijos a la vez. ¿Esa escena era uno de esos casos? Rukia trago saliva y salio corriendo del lugar. La pareja ni se percataron de su presencia, lo cual era muy buena para Rukia al no ser descubierta al ser metida en una situación privada. Kuchiki corrió y corrió sin rumbo alguno. Eso fue algo feo para verlo de nuevo. Su rostro reflejaba temor y angustia. No le importaba sí chocaba a alguien en el camino. Lo único que quería hacer era meditar las cosas.

* * *

Byakuya suspiraba profundamente. Perseguir a adolescentes no era una tarea fácil. Ya se estaba volviendo viejo para estas cosas. No sólo ver a su hermana correr por escena que el también vio, lo cual le dio mucho asco, lo hizo sentir tan culpable por decirle esa mentira "blanca" sobre los bebés. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía que sufrir con ese idiota de Kurosaki Isshin rogándole a su difunta esposa Masaki que le mandara algo proveniente del cielo para que su hijo sea hombre de nuevo. Lo único que él deseaba era que su amada estuviese aquí también para explicarle todo a su hermana Rukia que todo lo que le dijo no era verdad y que no debiera creerle a Byakuya-sama con ese tipo de temas ya que le da mucha vergüenza en platicarlas y más explicarlas. Era lo único que compartían en común esos dos. Ambos pensaban que la _charla_ era trabajo para las mujeres.

Isshin y Byakuya estaba en una cafetería exhaustos tomando un café antes de seguir con la vigilancia de Ichigo y Rukia. Aunque ambos sabían que era un caso perdido.

-¡Masaki! ¡Reencarna pronto por favor!-grito Isshin en su mesa llamando la atención de todos—¡Haz que tu hijo entre en razón por el trauma que le cause!—se paró de la mesa haciendo que Byakuya se sorprendiera y derramara un poco de su café en su camisa. Gruño un poco por eso. ¡Primero la tinta y ahora el café! Hoy no era su día—¡Necesito de tu mano milagrosa!

Byakuya cerró los ojos en señal de amargura— Kurosaki, siéntate ahora mismo

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me siente en momentos de sufrimiento?-grito Isshin con lágrimas en sus ojos—¡Masaki!—se arrodillo en la mesa y sacó de su billetera una foto de ella mientras la alzaba hacía arriba— ¡Ayúdame!

Byakuya sentía que una vena se sobresaltaba en su sien. Esto ya era demasiado. Ese comportamiento no lo iba a tolerar enfrente de muchas personas.

-Kurosaki, ¿Acaso no me has escuchado...?—dijo fríamente Byakuya causando pánico a su alrededor— Te he ordenado que te sientes en este instante

Isshin se voltea hacia él mientras lloraba aun más— ¿No me digas que no has pensado que Hisana debería estar aquí para arreglar tus problemas?

Byakuya abrió los ojos bruscamente. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Cómo te atreves...—expresó Byakuya pero fue interrumpido por Isshin

-¿Cómo lo supe?—se rió en bajito Isshin algo sonrojado— Es porque leo mentes...

Byakuya en un paso rápido agarro a Isshin de la camisa y se lo llevo lejos de la cafetería. El noble pudo escuchar los gritos de la camarera sobre que no había pagado la comida, pero eso no le importo. Isshin se comportaba como un estúpido. Había sacado de quicio a Byakuya causando que su honor fuera manchado dos veces en dos días. Isshin pataleaba y gritaba mientras Byakuya se lo llevaba lejos. Eso era el colmo. Alguien debía enseñarle unas cuantas lecciones a Isshin.

Byakuya se detuvo repentinamente. Isshin dejo de quejarse mientras alzaba su vista. Byakuya parecía estar viendo algo hacia otro lado. Isshin se percato que había dos jóvenes corriendo en diferentes lados y sin percatarse iban a chocar uno con otro. Isshin de inmediato se paro y espero que eso sucediera ya que Ichigo y Rukia debía encontrarse de una manera prometedora.

Y la predicción de Isshin se cumplió, Ichigo y Rukia al no percatarse lo que estaba enfrente suyo chocaron y ambos cayeron al suelo. Una escena totalmente embarazosa para ambos pero apropiada para Isshin y Byakuya ya que ellos debían hablar.

Rukia parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras dio cuenta de una mano extendida delante de su rostro. Alzó su vista mientras sus ojos se abrieron un poco del asombro—¿Ichigo?

-¿Estas bien?—dijo el nombrado con una expresión preocupada en su rostro—¿No te lastime?

Rukia negó con su cabeza mientras agarraba de la mano de su novio quien de un jalón la levanto.—¿Pero cómo?—pregunto Rukia llamando la atención de Ichigo— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo en la tienda de maternidad?

Ichigo se sonrojo por la pregunta. Era algo muy vergonzoso de decir. Rukia noto el bochorno y se acerco a su rostro como pudo sus pies en puntillas. — ¿Qué sucede?

El pelo pincho suspiro mientras veía hacia otro lado— Digamos que el estúpido de mi padre tuvo una _charla _conmigo...

Rukia parpadeo unas cuantas veces. ¿Era lo que ella pensaba?

-¿Una charla?—repitió mientras Ichigo asentía—¿Sobre..._ese_ tema?

Ichigo sorprendido observo a su novia con detenimiento. ¿Acaso ella sabía sobre eso? Con algo de pena, Ichigo asintió de nuevo.

-El viejo me hizo ver mi propio nacimiento para que "entendiera" mejor—dijo Ichigo sonrojándose aun más—Supongo que me dejo algo de trauma eso—aclaró—Y al ver esa mujer a punto de dar a luz...yo...—se sonroja mucho más—...no lo pude soportar

Rukia jadeó por la confesión de Ichigo. La hizo sentir algo cohibida ya que el le dijo toda la verdad. Ahora era su turno, aunque le cueste decirlo por la vergüenza que le causa tenía que hacerlo. Ichigo se merece conocer la verdad de su deshonra.

-Ichigo...-susurró Rukia con cabizbaja— Tengo algo que decirte...

Él al notar el cambio repentino de Rukia la tomó de los hombros y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Ella jamás bajaba la mirada ante nadie, y si lo hacia ahora era porque algo muy muy malo había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuro Ichigo tratando de que lo viera a los ojos

-Yo...—tenía que agarrar algo de valor. Esa situación no quería que nadie lo pasase, en especial a ella, pero con un suspiro muy profundo mientras alzaba su cabeza fue lo necesario para que Rukia dijera—...estoy embarazada

Ichigo de inmediato la soltó de sus hombros para alejarse un poco de ella. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, no era cierto. Ella no podía estarlo. Ichigo jamás la tocó para dejarla en cinta. Le tenía mucho respeto a Rukia y mucho miedo a Byakuya para correr ese riesgo. Entonces...si eso era verdad, ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Quién fue el bastardo que se atrevió en ponerle los dedos de encima a su Rukia y dejarla en ese estado?

Rukia por su parte se sintió rechazaba al momento que dejo sentir las manos de Ichigo sobre sus hombros. Pensó que se sintió abandonada en ciertos aspectos. Jamás pensó esa reacción de Ichigo. ¿Ahora que iba hacer? Su hermano ya no la quería, según ella, y pese a la situación Ichigo tampoco. Todo esto la ponía tan mal que sintió los deseos de llorar.

-¿Por qué...?-susurró Ichigo mientras se acercaba más a Rukia quien tenía la cabizbaja— Rukia mírame—mandó Ichigo tomando habilidosamente el mentón de su novia observando algunas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. Como odiaba verla tan frágil e indefensa. Tenía muchas ganas de matar al tipo que le causo tanto dolor—¿Quién te embarazo, Rukia?

Rukia sollozo un poco para poder decir:—Tú...

Ichigo puso cara de tonto en ese momento. ¿Él...? ¿Él fue...? ¿Pero cuándo? Jamás pensó en esa posibilidad. Ichigo pensó que era una broma de mal gusto. Vio a Rukia con su ceño fruncido pero lo único que logro fue asustarla. La conocía, no estaba jugando. Sin embargo, aun no le cabía en su cabeza color zanahoria lo que escucho. Rukia era algo crédula en ciertas cosas. De plano fue algo que escucho y se lo creyó. Vaya novia la que tenía...

Antes que Ichigo pudiera hablar en su defensa, Rukia le dijo:—Ayer Nii-sama me comento a mi también sobre esa..._charla—_comentó Rukia— y me dijo que...—sollozo—...que los bebés provenían de los besos...

Ichigo se quedo estupefacto...en pleno trance tenía unas ganas de reírse a carcajadas...pero Rukia continuo:—Y justo ayer en la noche nos dimos nuestro primer beso...—se puso en cabizbaja—...y por eso, estoy en cinta, Ichigo

Lo único que escucho Rukia fueron las carcajadas de Ichigo a todo volumen. Ella observó que somataba el piso con su pie con mucha fuerza y lágrimas de alegría se le escapaban de sus ojos color miel. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? No la estaba regañando o amenazando de su pecado. Entonces...¿Qué ocurría?

Rukia se secó las lágrimas y frunció su ceño mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza a la vez que se ponía de puntillas—¡¿Cuál es la gracia? ¡Te dije algo muy importante!

Ichigo paró de reír mientras se colocaba a la altura de Rukia y beso su frente. Esa acción no se la esperaba la pelinegra. Antes si no entendía lo que pasaba; ¡ahora era menos!

Ichigo acarició su cabello y le sonrió—Rukia...—musitó—...mi linda e inocente Rukia, ¿Byakuya te dijo toda esa mentira, no?

Rukia frunció sus labios— ¿Mentira, dices?

Ichigo asintió—Dime...¿Byakuya cómo estaba cuando estabas charlando con él, sobre...—lo pensó—..._ese _tema

Rukia lo meditó un poco—Nervioso...

-¿Y no crees que en una de esas te haya mentido?

Rukia alzó su voz—¡Eso jamás! ¡Nii-sama jamás me mentiría!

Ichigo sonrió con satisfacción. Byakuya estaba en problemas, y en uno más grandes, justo ahora que Ichigo le dijera toda la verdad, no iba ser muy especifico como su loco padre lo hizo con él. Pero tenía que convencerla que Byakuya podía mentir cuantas veces quisiese. Tampoco ese noble era santo. ¡Por Dios! Ichigo iba a disfrutar esto.

-¿Estas segura?-sonrió malvadamente Ichigo mientras Rukia asentía— ¿Recuerdas cuando te contó lo de Hisana-san? ¡El te mintió por casi medio siglo! ¡Escondiendo la verdadera razón de tu adopción!

Rukia lo estaba dudando. Tal vez Ichigo tenía razón. Fue una tonta en creer eso. Ella se quedo en trance y eso aprovecho Ichigo en besarla en los labios. Rukia jadeó al sentir esa sensación tan dulce como la miel. Como ese simple roce en la parte baja de su cara la hiciera sentir tan bien. Pero tenía algo de miedo. ¿No iba a pasar nada? ¿No estaba embarazada?

Ichigo dejó de besarla al sentir que no le seguía el juego. La vio y pudo notar que estaba algo insegura. Sus ojos violetas se lo decían. Tenía miedo que algo le iba a pasar.

-No te preocupes-le susurro en su oído— Te garantizo que no te pasara nada si me besas...—dijo Ichigo mientras que su mano acariciaba su blanca mejilla—Te lo juro...jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo como eso...

Rukia se sintió tan tonta al creer algo tan pudoroso de todos los días en algo fatal como esa mentira que su Nii-sama le había dicho. Era algo común entre parejas y no pasaba nada. Ahora le creía Ichigo, más que antes. Byakuya perdió un poco de la confianza de su hermana. Eso era otro tema que discutir. Por ahora tenía en su mente que eso que le había dicho Byakuya era puras patrañas. Aun no sabía como venían los bebés, pero ese era otro tema por lo cual tenía que discutir después, por ahora...lo único que quería era besar a Ichigo. Su recompensa por decirle la verdad y de darle su palabra que jamás la lastimaría.

-Te creo...—dijo Rukia acercándose más a Ichigo—...gracias...

Ichigo tan sólo sonrió. Tenía un punto a su favor, ahora Rukia iba ser más suave con él, o bueno...eso era lo que él creía. Pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era sentir esos labios que estaba esperando desde hace horas...

Pero por otra parte, Isshin y Byakuya estaban viendo la escena de ellos dos. Isshin estaba muy rojo de la risa, era un milagro que esos dos tortolos no lo escucharan durante su beso. Era increíble lo lejos que había llegado esa situación sobre la charla. Isshin no lo creía, pero así no lo creía. ¿Byakuya mentir de esa manera?

-¡JAJAJA! ¡NO LO CREO!-expresó entre risas Isshin—¡DE VERDAD! ¡¿Le dijiste eso a Rukia-chan?

Byakuya estaba furioso. No solo se humillo ayer diciéndole una mentira a Rukia para guardar su inocencia para que después se enterara de la verdad y lo pusiera en ridículo enfrente de las personas que esta empezando a detestar, los Kurosaki, sino que también tuvo que soportar las incoherencias e ideas de este demente de Isshin, y se metió en problemas por sus caprichos y por todo ese problema parecía el villano de la película y no se queda atrás donde se sonrojó y tomo mil tazas de té para ocultar su pena. Estos dos últimos días no lo acompañado Kami-sama. ¿Estaba sufriendo algún castigo divino?

-¡JAJAJA!

Byakuya ya no soportar las risas del demonio alias Isshin a la par de él. Adiós a los años de entrenamiento de auto control, adiós a la imagen de noble, adiós a ser prudente con la gente y ser indiferente. Byakuya con un puño muy bien empuñado; con toda su fuerza existente de odio y estrés y con cara de malo, golpea a Isshin en su rostro, mil veces peor que los golpes de Ichigo, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

**Jojo! al fin! lo termine! bueno, algunos se los comente, pero iba a ser epílogo, y a los que no sabían, pues...¡sorpresa! xDD y bueno...lo hice en mi tiempo libre...y los demás fics pendientes...pues...no he escrito nada XDDD, pero cuando pueda lo haré, si?**

**¡Gracias por su comprensión! Nos vemos a la próxima entrega de los demás fics...este es el final de este! adiós! se me cuídan y dején reviews! XDD**


End file.
